The Exodus
(This extract comes from the Elven poet Handrealphons, 1st century AE(After Exodus). Many of the terms used in this Standard English translations were loosely translated, but some are unusual as they seem to point out a knowledge of the existence of humanity prior to the accession of Terra into the galactic community. Any term between asterisks have not been translated properly, and this is a known fact.) In the beginning In the beginning there was peace. Not just peace, but perfect peace and quiet. Then sentience happened. Throughout all the realms of man, the *Spirit Eye* had opened, and the Fae took notice. From the Faewild, they sent their pets to bring them some of the Souls of Men to study them, then to toy with them. They came from everywhere, Golarion, the land of Gaia, the land of the faithless and the land of the faithful. The Fae loved them and cherished them, and all was good. As time passed, the Souls of Men transformed into the servants of the Seelie Fae and the Unseelie transformed them into their playthings in their *game of chess*. Thus came the Elves, gnomes, dwarves, hobgoblins, goblins, giants, *Sons of the Ether* (translator note: quite likely referring to the Etherite), ogres and trolls. Beasts of the Faewild were tamed, the *hedgerow* stopped growing and chaos stopped ripping through. A War in Heaven The Seelie and the Unseelie grew tired of this peace, as they are known to do. To make their life more entertaining, they decided their *game of chess* needed to be enhanced, pitting their servants against each other. This grew the *hedgerow* and spread Chaos, and the Fae saw this and believed it was good. More Souls of Men were brought forth to fill their ranks and *those that were lost* were recalled for the fight. Death was never the end in the Faewild, and those who served felt this torture for forty times forty *forthnight*. The Fall and the Exodus It was the Unseelie Elves, who had lived as part of the *game of chess* for the longest who finally decided they had enough. A large number of them decided to take up arm against the ones they now called "captors" and decided to challenge the might of the Fae of the Faewild. The Seelie, in their love for their lords, defended the Fae of the Faewild, and the death that came from this were permanent, which was not something the Fae had predicted. The *hedgerow* was being transformed into a new land for the Unseelie, and Chaos was disappearing. Things came to a close when the Faelord Raven with Silver Hair was killed by his Seelie folk who saw him become Unseelie. This pushed the rest of the Fae to undestand that the Elves and their allies would no longer *find peace* within the Faewild and that the *hedgerow* needed to be cleaned so Chaos could take hold again. And so were the Elves, their allies and those who came with them were exiled. What came after *Reality* was quite different to the beauty and eternity of the Faewild and the *hedgerow*. The Fae had been kind and granted their people 4 planets they could settle, all circling the same star and the same moon. But hatred still ran deep between the Seelie and the Unseelie Elves. The Unseelie were already united in military factions and followed their warleaders, and they became known as the Kingdom of the Elves. The Seelie were looking for guidance, which the first Starnacred, the Pearl of the Stars and first Emperor of the Star Empire, provided to them in his eternal love. While they were both on their own planet, the desire for vengeance for suffering exile led the Emperor to want to punish the Realms, who wanted to destroy the Empire for having taken part side with their enemy while in the Faewild. And so war resumed in *Reality*. In order to prevent easy attacks by their opponents, the Realm decided to take their home and the second world and use their magic to move it far away from the lands of the Empire. But even this did not prevent the war from escalating, as both sides now built mighty skyships to reach across the stars in their desire for salvation and vengeance. Many worlds became new realms and provinces for the Union and Star Empire. And while there is no peace in this new heaven, there is a sense of existence which none of us ever had while in the Faewild. Even those who regret the ancient days now realize that *Reality* might have been the best thing for the good people as it reunited us with some of the others Souls of Men.